Diam
by BluePrince14
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah kesalahpahaman yang membuat Jongin menjadi super out of character dan hukuman dari Sehun. "Diam, Kai!" Tapi Jongin tak mau diam/ Chap 2. HunKai. Yaoi/BL. DLDR!/ Review?
1. Chapter 1

**D I A M**

**Cast:**

HunKai, hint!KaiStal

**Warning;**

AU, SuperOOC, Crack, Yaoi/BL, Pointless

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

Parkiran sekolah nampak begitu lenggang, bel pulang memang sudah berbunyi sejak sejam yang lalu kalau tidak salah. Tak heran. Murid-murid lain sepertinya sudah banyak yang sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Yah... terkecuali beberapa murid di lapangan―kebanyakan adalah anggota klub basket dan futsal yang kini telah berlatih. Jangan lupakan juga kumpulan murid yang kini menempati beberapa ruangan kelas, klub jurnalis dan OSIS memang gemar sekali mempersibuk diri dengan acara-acara seperti pertemuan dan rapat-rapat seusai pelajaran selesai untuk memperlambat pulang.

Ah, peduli amat―batin salah satu dari sekian murid yang masih tersisa di kawasan sekolah itu. Kim Jongin, adalah tulisan yang tertera di _name tag_ pemuda itu.

Pemuda ini nampak berjalan dengan begitu santai, dengan rambut acak-acakan tertutupi topi, kemeja keluar, dasi tak terpasang benar dan jas yang ia tenteng di bahu, mendekati motornya yang terparkir diantara beberapa motor lain yang masih betah ditinggal pemiliknya. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin cepat pulang sejak tadi, hanya saja tidak bisa. Ia harus menjalani hukuman membersihkan toilet karena lupa mengerjakan PR Kimia tadi. Terimakasih pada Kim-_sonsaengnim_ yang begitu berbaik hati, batinnya sarkasme.

"Kai!"

Tak ada alasan khusus kenapa ia ingin pulang cepat sebenarnya. Di rumahpun ia hanya akan bermalas-malasan sambil bermain game atau mengusili _noona_-nya atau tidur seperti orang mati atau atau-atau yang lainnya. Meski ini malam minggu, fakta itu sama sekali tak merubah apapun. Sebagai jomblo (iya, pemuda tampan ini memang belum punya pacar) ini seperti sudah jadi kebiasaan baginya. _Nothing spesial_, karena ia tak memiliki _someone spesial_. Kasihan sekali...

"Kai, tunggu!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Kai!"

Apa itu tadi ada orang yang memanggilnya?

Pemuda itu menoleh cepat. Matanya melebar saat menyadari bahwa ternyata seseorang memang tengah memaggil namanya; Kai. Meski ia tak ingat pernah menganti nama sebelumnya (seperti yang telah disebut, nama aslinya memang Kim Jongin), setidaknya ia masih mengingat panggilan beberapa orang untuknya. 'Siapa?' batinnya sambil menyipitkan mata, sosok itu memang cukup jauh darinya dan sinar matahari senja membuat matanya silau.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat bersamaan dengan sosoknya yang semakin jelas.

Jongin merasa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar terlalu kencang. "K-krystal?" Oh, shit. Ia sangat terlihat tidak keren jika bicara terbata begini. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menegang dan berkeringat dingin. Bertemu dengan orang yang kita taksir tanpa persiapan apapun itu sangat menjengkelkan bagi Jongin yang kini tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya;

Bagaimana kaki jenjang itu melangkah mendekatinya, bagaimana suara yang tercipta dari sepatu dan tanah setiap ia melangkah, sampai bagaimana helai demi helai rambut panjang halusnya itu bergoyang dan dimainkan udara yang bergerak saat berjalan.

Jongin merasa sulit bernafas.

Sosok itu berada di depannya kini, nampak cukup lelah karena berjalan terlalu cepat sambil tak henti berteriak. Wajahnya memerah dan sapuan gradasi yang paling menonjol adalah di sekitar pipinya.

"Ehm...," Jongin membuat sebuah gumaman tak jelas sambil menutup mulut dengan kepalan tangan, berdehem. Tentu saja untuk menetralisir lompatan jantungnya yang yang tak terkontrol di dalam sana. "Ada apa, Krys?" tanyaya.

Gadis itu tak langsung menjawab melainkan merogoh sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Menarik ke luar sebuah kotak kecil berbungkus pink cerah dengan hiasan pita emas. Menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

Kai menerima begitu saja, meski bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Itu hadiah Valentine." Krystal memamerkan senyumnya dan sungguh Jongin merasakan sesuatu menggelitiki perutnya. Apalagi dengan ucapannya setetah itu― "Untukmu."

Jongin nampak terkejut. "Untukku?" Ia bahkan sama sekali tak ingat jika hari ini adalah hari keempat belas di bulan Februari sebelum menerima in―tunggu! "Tapi hari ini bukan hari Valentine, Krys," balas Jongin tak mengerti. Ini bahkan sudah bulan April.

Krystal nyengir, "Memang bukan," balasnya santai tanpa dosa.

Dan sungguh, Jongin harus bersusah payah menahan tangannya untuk tak mencubit pipi gadis itu dan menggantinya dengan pertanyaan. "Lalu?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah... aku juga tidak mengerti," balasnya tak yakin. "Yang jelas itu kado Valentine untukmu," ujarnya lagi sambil melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, sepertinya tengah terburu-buru. Atau menunggu seseorang? "Itu dibuat dengan penuh perasaan loh. Semoga kau suka ya...," lanjutnya lagi dengan seulas senyum.

Pasti. Kai pasti menyukainya, terlebih ini adalah pemberian dari Krystal. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyukai pemberian dari gadis yang ditaksirnya itu?

"Terimakasih, Krys," ujar Jongin sambil mengulas senyum tipis―padahal dalam hati sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali meloncat kegirangan.

Krystal balas tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak, tidak. Jangan berterima kasih padaku, Kai. Sesungguhnya itu dar―"

"Stal?" potong sosok lain, tak jauh dari keduanya. Jongin dan Krystal menoleh dan mendapati Amber di sana.

Krystal langsung terdiam tak melanjutkan katanya. Wajahnya nampak sebal sebelum beralih menatap Jongin yang masih diam. "Ah, aku duluan, Kai," pamitnya.

Jongin tak menjawab dengan kata, hanya anggukan yang ia berikan bersama sebuah lengkungan senyum kecil saat Krystal berlalu darinya.

.

.

.

―-o0o-―

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau, huh?" cecar Krystal begitu sampai di depan sosok itu. Wajahnya tak berekspresi dan nadanya dingin. Sepertinya gadis ini tengah marah. "Aku sudah menunggumu setengah jam yang lalu!"

"Untuk apa kau bertemu Kai?"

Krystal memutar bola matanya malas, pertanyaannya sama sekali tak dianggap. "Memberikan hadiah yang dititipkan Sulli. Dia memintaku memberikannya pada Kai." balasnya malas, "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Si nona bertampang kelewat imut itu benar-benar pemalu."

Amber menyerhit begitu mendapati sosok pemuda itu kini tengah meloncat-loncat di depan sana, sesekali meninju udara dengan kepalan tangan dan menciumi kotak pink cerah di tangannya dan meloncat-loncat lagi. Matanya beralih pada Krystal, nampak tak percaya. "Yakin hanya itu?"

"Iya!" Krystal menjawab ketus sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Lalu kenapa Kai menjadi gila begitu?" tanya Amber heran sambil nyengir, lalu berusaha mengejar Krystal setelahnya. "Soojung-baby, dont be angry~"

.

.

.

―-o0o-―

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ia mimpikan semalam hingga ia dijadikan tempat Jongin bercerita tentang hal-apapun-yang-tak-penting-ini. Demi apapun, Sehun hanya ingin ketenangan untuk membaca komik Naruto-nya. Dan kenapa pemuda ini malah ada di kamarnya sekarang? Di malam minggu begini.

"Kau tahu Sehun. Aku senang, aku senang, aku senang, aku senang sekali. **AAAAAAA!**"

Sehun tak peduli sungguh, setidaknya ia mencoba. Memilih berkonsentrasi pada gambar-gambar di komik yang tengah ia nikmati dibanding melihat tingkah ababil kawannya itu. Tapi tidak bisa. Hell, bagaimana caranya kau tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang tengah berteriak sambil berguling-guling tak jelas tepat di lantai kamarmu, heh?

"..."

"Krystal memberiku hadiah, Hun! Ia bilang ia membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati! Untukku. Kau dengar itu, Hun? KAU DENGAR? **UNTUKKU! AAAAAAAAA!**"

Ya tentu saja Sehun mendengar, pendengarannya masih sangat terlalu baik untuk mendengar suara Jongin yang―bagi Sehun―terdengar cempreng saat itu. Kemana suara _bass_ yang terkesan _manly_ miliknya? Hilang, dibawa Krystal kalo Sehun bilang. Menyisakan suara melengking milik gadis-gadis yang tergabung dalam _fansclub_. Cih, Krystal Jung, Jung Soojung, apa bagusnyanya gadis itu hingga Jongin begitu tergila-gila padanya.

Dasar bodoh, sinis Sehun dalam hati merutuk sahabat dekatnya itu.

Semua orang di sekolah sudah sama-sama tahu jika Krystal sudah punya pacar dan dia adalah; Amber J. Liu. Apa? Jangan menatapnya begitu. Ia tidak sedang berbohong. Itu memang benar. Itu seperti sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan siswa sekolahnya. Karena meski mereka tak mengakuinya secara langsung sekalipun, perilaku mereka menunjukkannya dengan sangat jelas ke muka umum jika mereka memiliki hubungan khusus yang lebih dari sekedar 'dua teman wanita'. Ya semua orang tahu, kecuali Jongin. Entah karena terlalu polos, lugu atau bodoh, sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak curiga. Dasar tak peka. Kepalanya sudah terlalu banyak terbentur, atau sudah terlalu banyak terkena virus Krystal kalo Sehun bilang.

"Krystal memberiku hadiah Valentine. Tak bisa kupercaya. Aku bahkan tak menyangka aku bisa berbicara dengannya tanpa pingsan," ujar Jongin berlebihan. Matanya berbinar-binar dan Sehun merasa perutnya mual saat melihat Jongin memeluk kotak pink cerah itu dan mengelusnya sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila lewat ujung matanya. "Akan aku buka sekarang."

"Hm...," respon Sehun tak minat.

Snut―

Alis Sehun berkedut begitu mendapati Jongin benar-benar membuka bungkus hadiahnya dengan terlalu hati-hati. Sebegitunyakah?

"Ini..."

Sehun melirik malas sedetik.

"...coklat, Hun..."

"Aa," angguk Sehun. Tadi Jongin bilang hadiah Valentine, kan? Sudah bisa ia tebak takkan jauh-jauh dari benda hitam pahit-manis itu. Aneh juga sebenarnya jika dipikir, memberi kado Valentine di bulan April begini.

Hening...

"Hun..."

"...?"

"Kau tahu?

"...Apa?"

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hen―

"**BENTUKNYA HATI KYAAAAA!"**

**Duk.**

"KAU MENGAGETKANKU, BODOH!"

Sehun hampir saja melempar komiknya karena kaget. Sebagai gantinya ia melempar bantalnya ke muka Jongin.

"**AHHHH! AKU BAHAGIA SEKALI!"**

"**KRYS! KRYS! KRYS! AAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Jongin sudah gila. Positif.

"**AAAAAAAA!"**

"Kai... diam."

"**YA, AMPUN! APA INI TANDANYA DIA MENYUKAIKU?"**

"...Berisik. Diamlah."

"**PASTI BEGITU, PASTI BEGITU! AAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"**DIAM, KAI!"**

"**BAGAIMANA BISA AKU DIAM, HUN! KRYSTAL MEMBERIKU COKLAT BERBENTUK HATI DAN IA BILANG MEMBUATNYA DENGAN PENUH PERASAAN! DAN INI HANYA UNTUKKU! SEKALI LAGI UNTUKKU."**

Sehun sudah lama tahu jika Jongin itu cerewet. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu ia bisa secerewet ini, serius. "Diam atau aku cium," ancam Sehun.

Jongin diam.

Hening...

"Benar-benar... aku tak bisa mempercayainya, Hun...," Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya berbicara lebih pelan sekarang. Ancaman Sehun memang selalu berhasil. Menatap kado di tangannya sambil ber-_blushing_ dan kembali memeluknya dengan mata tertutup.

"Sekali lagi kau berteriak, aku benar-benar akan menciummu, Kai." Ugh... ekspresi polos Jongin membuat Sehun mulai tak fokus. Dan memilih menutup komiknya dan duduk di hadapan sahabatnya itu. Ia menatap Jongin lekat. Lagipula kenapa pemuda itu jadi kelihatan manis sekali jika sedang begitu sih? "Kau yakin itu dari Krystal, Kai?" tanya Sehun asal.

Hening...

"**Tentu saja!"** balas Jongin yakin―

**CUP!**

Jongin menatap horor Sehun yang benar-benar menciumnya.

"Krystal yang memberikannya padaku tentu ini dari dia...," lanjut Jongin dengan nada agak pelan.

Snut―

Manis sih manis, tapi kok berasa bodoh sekali. Polos dan bodoh memang tak bisa dibedakan sebenarnya. Tipis sekali perbedaannya. "Bisa saja 'kan ada orang lain yang memintanya memberikan itu padamu," tebak Sehun santai. Dan jika itu memang benar. Sehun―dengan kemampuan otak cerdasnya―bisa langsung menyimpulkan siapa yang memiliki kemungkinan besar memberi Jongin coklat dengan perantara Krystal. Choi Jinri, Sulli. Si nona bertampang kelewat imut yang sangat-sangat-sangat pemalu. Dan FYI―ia fans Jongin.

Dari mana ia tahu? Tentu saja karena dulu ia pernah dipaksa oleh salah satu kakak tingkat yang kebetulan teman Sulli―Song Qian―untuk menjadi mak comblang mereka. Sehun menerima saat itu, tapi tentu saja tak benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dan malah mngacaukan semuanya. Hahahaha.

Jahat?

Memang benar.

Apa?

Kenapa kalian menatapnya begitu?

Ugh, baiklah. Ia memang melakukan itu karena tak suka jika keduanya dekat. Cemburu? Ya... bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, cemburu pada siapa? Tentu saja bukan pada Jinri karena gadis itu sama sekali bukan tipe Sehun. Sehun kurang menyukai gadis bertampilan imut dan manis begitu, ia lebih menyukai gadis dewasa yang terkesan seksi dan menggoda―Miranda Kerr misalnya. Dan tentu saja, Jongin bahkan jauh lebih seksi dari Jinri, meski ia bukan perempuan.

"**Jangan-jangan, Krystal menyukaiku juga, Hun! Ah benar, aku yakin!"**

**CUP! CUP!**

"..." Keyakinanmu salah, Kai. Krystal tak mungkin menyukaimu. Aku, aku yang suka padamu―tunggu! Apa baru saja ia mengaku. Oh sialan.―batin Sehun

Diam...

Kim Jongin, Kai. Ha, meski dari luar terlihat begitu manly dan urakan, ia tak lebih dari sekedar anak manja polos yang tak mengerti apapun. Pemalu, mudah merona, manis, cengeng.

Sehun jadi ingat saat pertama kali ciuman mereka. Yang terselubungi kata 'persahabatan' yang sebenarnya hanya akal-akalan Sehun, yang dengan bodohnya dipercayai oleh pemuda itu. Belum lagi saat kali pertama ia mengajak Jongin untuk menonton film yang 'iya-iya'. Coba tebak apa? Pemuda itu malah tertidur pulas. Karena memang saat itu sudah pukul sebelas dan Kim Jongin yang manja itu sudah melewati waktu tidurnya yang biasanya pukul delapan. Ia bahkan tertidur bahkan sebelum film terputar.

"Krystal pasti menyukaiku, jika tidak ia tidak mungkin memberiku hadiah ini...," Jongin kembali bergumam. **"Ya benar!" **teriaknya tanpa sadar. Dan―

**CUP!**

"**YA, KENAPA KAU MENCIUM BIBIRKU TERUS, HUN?"**

**CUP―**hisap, jilat, hisap, gigit**―CUP!**

"..." Wajah Jongin tiba-tiba saja memerah.

Sehun senang mendapati respon itu.

Jongin memang sering melakukan ciuman dengan Sehun. Sebuah tanda persahabatan jika Sehun bilang. Tapi ia selalu merasa berbeda jika Sehun sudah melakukan lebih dari sekedar menempelkan bibirnya. "A-ah, aku harus menelpon ibuku." Dan akhirnya ia mengambil ponselnya dan sibuk sendiri. Tak sadar jika Sehun sudah memanjangkan tangannya untuk mencuri satu demi satu cokelat―yang ia anggap―pemberian Krystal dan menguyahnya dengan santai.

Jongin yang masih menelpon dan mengalihkan padangan dari Sehun masih tak sadar.

Cokelat ke empat.

Jongin terdengar merengek kepada Ibunya, sesuatu tentang tambahan uang jajan untuk mengajak Krystal berkencan. Cih, Sehun yang kesal mendengarnya megunyah dengan lebih cepat sambil menatap tajam cokelat-cokelat tak berdosa itu.

Cokelat keduabelas.

Jongin pamit, sepertinya acara menelponnya akan beres sebentar lagi.

Cokelat ketujuhbelas.

Jongin benar-benar selesai dengan teleponnya. Ia berbalik dan memadang Sehun―yang balik menatapnya dengan seringai kemenangan dengan sebuah cokelat terselip diantara bibirnya. Mata Jongin membola, beralih ke arah kotak cokelatnya dan mendapatinya kosong tak bersisa. Kembali Jongin menatap Sehun yang kini tengah mengunyah lagi.

Itu cokelat terakhirnya!

"**YAAAA! SEHUN PABBO! KENAPA KAU MEMAKAN COKELATKU! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN SEHUUUUUNNN!"**

"**ITU COKELATKU PABBO! KENAPA KAU MEMAKANNYA!"**

"**SEHUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!"**

**Duk**

**Duk**

**Duk**

Jongin menerjang Sehun dan memukuli kepalanya nya dengan bantal.

"..."

"**MUNTAHKAN SEMUA, CEPAT! SEH―" BRUK! "―MMMPTTT!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai?"

Jongin mendongak.

"Kenapa diam?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dendam. Entah sudah sebengkak apa bibirnya, entah sudah sependek apa nafasnya, entah sudah seberapa parah tampilan seragam yang dipakainya saat ini. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya selain engahan nafasnya.

Lemas.

Benar-benar lemas,

...Dan semua ini gara-gara ciuman brutal Sehun pada bibirnya. Pantas saja bibirnya tebal, itu semua pasti gara-gara Sehun!

"Sudah aku bilang 'kan. Kalau kau berteriak lagi maka aku akan menciummu." Sehun menyeringai senang. "Dan karena kau nakal. Aku akan memberimu hukuman untuk tak bisa berhenti berteriak malam ini, Jongin..."

Uh-oh. Ini gawat.

Jika Sehun sudah memanggilnya Jongin, maka Sehun tidak akan bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

―-o0o-―

.

.

.

Sehun melempar komik dan beberapa buku lain yang tadinya tergeletak di ranjang, ke lantai. Ia beralih menatap Jongin yang kini tengah terikat ke kepala ranjang, terimakasih pada dasi miliknya yang sangat berguna di saat begini. Pandangan Sehun terlihat lapar. Ahh... ia memang belum makan, tapi sepertinya ia bisa menunda acara makannya dengan acara 'makan yang satu ini'. Ia tak keberatan sama sekali, malah senang sekali, sungguh. Hell, Jongin bahkan terlihat lebih seksi dari Miranda Kerr.

Ia menyeringai, "Siap?"

Kai menggeleng kuat-kuat―

Tapi toh, pada akhirnya Sehun tak menerima penolakan, 'kan?

.

.

**F I N~**

Besok UTS dan aku malah bikin OS aneh beginian masa :/

Iseng aja sih sebenernya dan ini KAINYA SUNGGUH SANGAT OOC! HHAHAHA XD

Peduli amat daaah~~

YASUD―

**REVIEW PLIS? JANGAN KAYAK JUDULNYA; DIAM :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun menghiraukan rengekan Jongin untuk berhenti dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Membawanya pada sebuah pagutan bibir yang terasa menyenangkan dan menggelitik. Tanpa segan ia mengalihkan berat tubuhnya menjadi di atas Jongin dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan. Ia mengigit bibir pemuda dibawahnya hingga sebuah lenguhan terdengar dan lidahnya mendapat akses untuk masuk dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isinya. Membuat saliva keduanya bercampur dalam pagutan lidah yang saling bergelut.

Sehun merasa dirinya gila mendengar lenguhan pemuda itu ketika tubuh mereka bergesekkan. Entah apa yang menuntun tangannya dengan tanpa permisi untuk mulai melepas kancing seragam Jongin satu persatu. Tangannya dengan tak bermoral merasakan kesenangan begitu kulit tubuh itu terasa di permukaan jarinya, bersamaan dengan turunnya ciumannya pada ceruk leher Jongin yang bergerak tak nyaman. Tangannya terasa sakit dengan ikatan dasi pada tangannya.

Sehun menyapukan lidahnya pada kulit itu dan menghisapnya.

"Sehun..."

Ini sudah kelewatan...

"Sehun... berhenti..."

Sehun tidak mau menghentikannya. Ia tidak bisa. Ia membutuhkan gesekan lebih. Tangannya dengan nakal beralih pada bagian sensit ―

Jongin menyentakkan tubuh Sehun dengan kasar hingga jatuh, setelah berhasil melepaskan ikatan dasi pada tagannya yang kini berwarna kemerahan. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya terputus. Ia memandang Sehun tajam saat kembali memakai seragam dan mengambil tasnya tergesa. Dan berlalu dengan bantingan keras di pintu.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, OH SEHUN!"

.

* * *

**D I A M**

**Cast:**

HunKai, hint!KaiStal

**Warning;**

AU, SuperOOC, Crack, Yaoi/BL, Pointless

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**.**

"Oh-menyebalkan-Sehun," rutuk Jongin begitu sampai di rumah, dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan diiringi suara pintu terbanting. Pemuda itu melempar asal tasnya dengan kesal, tak menghiraukan apapun lagi, menghampiri cermin besar di ruangan itu dan mulai mengamati wajahnya. Bibirnya, yang kini terlihat bengkak dan terutama... lehernya, yang kini terhiasi sebuah sapuan merah keunguan. Jongin menggeram.

Oh, beruntung kedua orang tuanya sudah terlelap saat ia sampai. Entah apa yang akan mereka pikirkan jika melihat anak mereka, pulang selarut ini dalam keadaan mengenaskan begini.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, menyisakan kakinya yang masih terbalut sepatu, menjuntai di sisi ranjang. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi matanya. "Brengsek..." desisnya begitu sekelebat kejadian tadi kembali memenuhi otaknya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu tanpa sadar. Sebenarnya apa tadi? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa yang hampir Sehun lakukan padanya?

Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa maksud dari semua itu?

Ia dan Sehun sudah bersama sejak lama. Mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tapi mereka memang sudah saling dikenalkan sejak masih dalam kandungan. Ibunya dan Mrs. Oh, ibu Sehun, adalah _partner in crime _di masa muda mereka. Tak heran. Selain itu kedunya masuk ke TK, SD, SMP dan kini SMA yang selalu sama―meski tak selalu sekelas. Rumah mereka yang bersebelahanpun seakan menjadi faktor pendukung lain yang membuat keduanya semakin menempel dan tak terpisahkan.

Bagi Jongin, Sehun adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Meski kadang kelakuannya sedingin es di kutub utara, jutek, ketus dan menyebalkan. Ia masih menganggap Sehun sahabat baiknya.

Begitu banyak hal yang telah ia alami bersama Oh muda itu. Mereka bahkan sudah sering melakukan apa yang Sehun sebut, ciuman antar sahabat dekat untuk menunjukkan kekariban mereka. Meski sedikit risih saat melakukannya saat pertama kali, ia sama sekali tak punya prasangka buruk akan hal itu.

...tapi setelah kejadian tadi...

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Si sialan itu pasti hanya berusaha menggodaku," gumam Jongin kemudian. Ia bangkit dan membawa kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Berharap air dingin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Entah sudah berapa banyak bodoh yang meluncur begitu lancar dari bibir Sehun malam itu. Pemuda egois, yang sudah terlampau sering memuji dirinya jenius itu kini tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan kata bodoh berulang kali. Jangan lupakan juga fakta bahwa dirinya yang tak bisa duduk diam seperti biasa dan malah mondar-mandir tidak jelas dengan panik. Tangannya terangkat untuk menjambaki rambut pirang miliknya yang kini sudah tak terbentuk.

Astaga... ia tak menyangka akan menjadi begini hanya karena kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di tempat ini. Apa yang hampir ia lakukan? Ia hampir saja memperkosa sahabatnya sendiri!

"Aku pasti sudah gila...," gumam Sehun. Pandangan Sehun jatuh pada kotak berwarna merah muda yang masih tergeletak di tempat yang sama. Pandangannya menajam. "Ini semua gara-gara coklat sialan itu!" ujarnya menyalahkan.

Sehun gusar. Memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Jongin besok? Sehun sama sekali belum siap untuk itu.

Seandainya saja ia tak usah cemburu hanya karena cokelat pemberian tak jelas itu. Seandainya ia tak usah iseng mengikat Jongin di ranjang dengan niatan bergurau untuk membuatnya diam. Seandainya ia tak usah menciumnya sejak awal karena itu membuatnya sulit menjaga kewarasannya. Seandainya. Seandainya. Seandainya.

―Yang sama sekali tak berguna dan tak bisa merubah apapun saat ini, frutasi Sehun.

"Tapi... Ah! Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Suruh siapa dia terlihat begitu seksi tadi?" gumamnya mencoba membela diri. Membuat sebuah penyangkalan untuk dijadikan penghibur. Menutupi rasa bersalah yang kini menggeayuti hatinya.

Sehun memang menyukai Jongin sejak lama dan yang ia lakukan selama ini hanyalah diam. Berada di samping pemuda itu dan memanfaatkan semua kesempatan yang ada untuk _skinship _mengatasnamakan persahabatan mereka. Apa? Kalian mengatakan dirinya pengecut? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak coba kalian rasakan sendiri berada di posisinya sekarang. Pengakuan itu bahkan tak lebih penting dari persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak lama.

Persahabatan yang sepertiny baru ia hancurkan beberapa saat lalu.

"Hhhh..."

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di lantai. Memainkan kotak coklat yang kini kosong. Tak yakin dirinya bisa tidur nyenyak untuk malam ini.

"..."

Pandangannya menerawang, setengah melamun.

"...Kenapa kau terasa begitu jauh, Kai?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Matahari bersinar begitu cerah pagi ini. Berbanding lurus dengan cerahnya senyum lebar sang bungsu keluarga Park yang dengan santainya melenggang melewati koridor kelas tiga gedung sekolah itu. Ah, musim panas memang sedang berkunjung menyapa kawasan ini, membuat pagi ini terasa hangat. Dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Lihat saja senyumannya yang tak kunjung hilang meski ini sudah lewat hampir setengah jam sejak bel tanda pelajaran pertama berdentang. Ia terlambat dan pemuda kelebihan tinggi itu masih bisa sesantai ini.

Terimakasih pada _soulmate_ tercintanya yang berbaik hati memberinya kabar bahwa Jung _sonsaengnim_ berhalangan hadir, membuatnya tak usah lari kocar-kacir karena bangun telat pagi tadi.

Pintu kelasnya yang berlabel XII-1 sudah di depan mata.

"Selamat pagi sem―"

"..."

Sapaan semangatnya yang hendak terlontas seakan tertahan di kerongkongan dan sulit di teruskan saat daun pintu terayun, menampilkan suasana kelas yang sepertinya sedang dihuni oleh alien dan makhluk luar angkasa lain alih-alih kawan-kawannya. Suasana gaduh bak pasar malam yang ia bayangkan akan menyambutnya pagi ini karena jam pelajaran kosong malah terganti dengan suasana _awkward _yang asing.

Heran. Chanyeol menengok ke papan yang terpajang di pintu. Siapa tahu jika matanya sedang bermasalah tadi atau papan itu telah merubah label dengan sendirinya tanpa ia ketahui sehingga membuatnya salah masuk kelas. Tapi benar kok. Ini XII-1, kelasnya. Dan wajah orang-orang itu seingatnya masih sama. Chanyeol bergidik, merasakan firasat buruk saat ia kembali berjalan masuk. Terlebih saat melihat bangkunya, yang berada di depan pojok kanan ruangan, telah ditempati orang lain. Itukan Kai. Kenapa dia duduk di tempatku? batinnya.

"HE―!" Ia hendak memuntahkan protes, tapi tidak selesai karena Baekhyun―sang kawan sebangku sudah lebih dulu memberinya tatapan tajam mematikan yang membuatnya sulit berkata. Belum lagi tatapan anak lain yang seakan berkata; 'Diam dan duduk saja di tempat yang kosong Park Chanyeol.'

'Pasti ada sesuatu,' pikir Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut yang bercampur heran sambil menuju satu-satunya bangku kosong di ruangan kelas (kelas ini memang memiliki jumlah bangku sesuai murid), tepat di bangku kedua pojok paling belakang di sebelah kiri ruangan. Bersebelahan dengan, "...Sehun?"

Sosok itu mendongak, menampilkan wajah yang jauh lebih kusut dari baju Chanyeol yang belum sempat disetrika pagi ini. Dengan lingkaran kehitaman yang kontras di sekitar bawah matanya. "Apa?" respon Sehun malas.

Chanyeol menatapinya dalam diam. Sehun membuang muka. "Jika kau akan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, lebih baik kau diam."

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh kemudian duduk, tapi dengan bodohnya bertanya, "Kau kenapa, Hun?"

Sehun menggeram. "Aku baik-baik saja." Balasnya santai. Abaikan wajah kusut dan aura suram yang memancar di sekitarnya. Benar 'kan? Apa yang paling ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Jongin mendiamkannya. Jongin menjauhinya, Pemuda itu bahkan tidak meyapa Sehun begitu berpapasan di koridor.

Sehun baik-baik saja dengan semua itu. Jadi tidak usah menatapnya dengan iba begitu.

"Kau marahan, Hun? Sama Kai?"

Pertanyaan bodoh yang ingin disangkal Sehun. Tapi kejadiannya memang begitu, mau bagaimana lagi? "Ya."

Ia kenal sahabat baiknya itu―yang selalu sok seksi (dan manis). Mereka mengenal sudah terlalu lama dan ia tahu jika acara marahan ini takkan bisa berlangsung terlalu lama. Meski ia merasa keyakinannya sedikit membohongi dirinya sendiri saat mengetahui Jongin memilih pindah tempat duduk saat melihatnya datang tadi pagi. Ia masih punya cukup rasa percaya diri jika Jongin memang ditakdirkan untuknya, Oh Sehun.

Oh, ia tahu itu terdengar menggelikan.

Semalam saat pergi, Jongin memang sempat berteriak padanya jika ia membenci Sehun. Tapi Sehun awalnya berfikir jika itu tidaklah serius dan mencoba tak peduli (meski ia sangat kepikiran hingga tak tidur semalam―alasan paling logis dari lingkaran kehitaman yang muncul di bawah matanya pagi ini) dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian tidak bertengkar?" heran Chanyeol. "Maksudku... pukulan? Teriakan? Adu mulut?" Terakhir kali rekor mereka bertengkar, yang diakibatkan Sehun yang meculik Meonggu―anjing kesayangan Kai, karena alasan terlalu cemburu, memang begitu. Kelas dipenuhi adu mulut panjang dan penganiayaan Kai pada Sehun yang hanya menerima dan sesekali meringis dan mengumpat. Bahkan teman-temannya saja tahu, karena mereka itu sudah terlalu sering bertengkar mesra begitu. Dan seringnya semua pertengkaran mereka adalah gara-gara Sehun yang memang sangat pencemburu jika menyangkut Kai, bahkan pada sesuatu yang bukan manusia sekalipun.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu menggeleng, beralih pandang pada Jongin di depan sana. Dia diam sepertinya, tak menghiraukan ajakan Baekhyun untuk mengobrol. Padahal baru beberapa jam sosok itu tidak bicara padanya tapi Sehun sudah merasa kangen saja. Kekuatan cinta itu luar biasa ya? Memikirkannya saja membuat Sehun mulas. Tsk.

"Kai mendiamkanmu, Hun?"

"Aku rasa."

"...Serius?"

"A-a," angguk Sehun.

"..."

Chanyeol seketika memasang tampang seriusnya untuk menatap Sehun setalah itu, membuat Sehun termangu dalam diam. Jika sang _happy virus_ saja sudah memasang tampang begitu, ini memang akan menjadi masalah serius.

_For your information_, sahabat kelewat dekatnya itu tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Semarah-marahnya dia, sekesal-kesalnya ia, Jongin―paling―hanya akan memukulnya keras dengan buku atau berteriak-teriak dan mengoceh tak jelas. Mereka akan adu mulut―dalam makna denotatif hingga berjam-jam tak henti hingga membuat orang di sekitarnya bosan dan berakhir dengan membeli _bubble tea_ bersama di kantin sekolah. Dan jika sedang beruntung, mungkin bisa terjadi sesi adu mulut tambahan―yang kali ini dalam makna konotatif. Pertengkaran mesra.

Bukannya saling mendiamkan begini.

Sehun masih baik-baik saja, jika kalian bertanya lagi tentang bagaimana kabarnya saat ini. Setidaknya ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia memang merasa begitu.

Dan helaan nafas kembali terdengar, lebih pelan dan sarat akan lelah. "Aku sudah kelewatan...," gumamnya sambil memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Menyesali apa yang ia telah perbuatnya pada Jongin kemarin. Dalam hati Sehun merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan diri, dan lebih merutuki lagi kenapa Jongin harus terlihat begitu seksi dengan tangan terikat begitu.

Ugh. Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar, mungkin Sehun tak usah susah-susah untuk merasa sakit kepala seperti sekarang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Jongin dengan segera bangkit dari kursinya. Ia punya firasat Sehun akan menghampirinya tak lama lagi maka dari itu dia lebih memilih untuk lari. Ke kantin, ke atap atau mungkin perpustakaan yang tak pernah ia singgahi sekalian untuk menghindar.

"Tunggu, Kai―"

Jongin membatu begitu mendengar suara familiar itu, bersamaan dengan sensi tarikan pada sebelah tangannya. Ia sadar, ia terlambat. Meski begitu ia enggan berbalik dan menatapnya. Tangannya menghempas kasar hingga pegangan itu terlepas.

"Jangan begini."

"..."

"Aku sudah kelewatan kemarin. Itu semua karena kau tampak begitu sek―"

"..." Sehun menutup mulutnya saat Jongin menatapnya tajam tanpa berucap.

"...Kai, ayo kita lupakan semuanya dan anggap tak pernah terjadi."

"..."

"Kai, bicaralah..."

Tapi Kai tak menanggapinya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam.

Jongin tak peduli, meski ia merasa jantungnya berpacu terlalu cepat di dalam sana saat ingatan kemarin kembali terbersit.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suasana kantin sepulang sekolah saat itu nampak cukup sepi pengunjung. Mengingat ini sudah dua jam sejak bel pulang berbunyi. Hanya beberapa anak yang terlihat duduk-duduk di kursi dan berlalu lalang di sekitar. Tapi Jongin juga tak terlalu peduli. Ia masih asik menyeruput bubble tea miliknya yang kini tinggal separuh dengan kelewat santai. Ia memang sengaja memperlambat pulang, setidaknya untuk menghindari Sehun yang kebetulan bertempat tinggal tepat di samping rumahnya. Dengan balkon yang saling berhadapan pula.

Mengingat Sehun membuat Jongin memberengut.

Jongin tidak suka dipermainkan. Dan wajar bukan sekarang ia merasa marah pada Sehun? Baginya sahabat itu sudah terlalu kelewatan. Setelah dengan perasaan tak berdosa memakan semua cokelat (yang ia anggap) pemberian Krystal untuknya, lalu mengikatnya diranjang untuk―eum, begitulah (Itu terlalu memalukan untuk dibicarakan. Jangan paksa dirinya bicara sekarang karena ia takkan mau) Sehun tidak meminta maaf dan menganggap semua biasa saja. Ia bahkan tidak berkomentar apapun saat ia bilang dengan lantang dan jelas jika ia membenci Sehun.

"Sehun sialan...," kesalnya begitu merasa wajahnya mulai kembali berubah warna karena darah yang terkumpul di area itu, saat mengingat kilasan balik kejadian kemarin malam. Dan Jongin tidak suka. Tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang begini ini. Ia merasa dirinya terlalu _girly_. Ditepuknya pipinya dengan kedua tangan. Menyadarkan dirinya dari pikiran yang sejak semalam menghantuinya. Kenapa tak bisa lupa?

"Kai?"

Jongin cukup tersentak dengan sapaan itu. Tubuhnya bahkan menegang sesaat sebelum kembali melemas saat berbalik melihat siapa yang datang. "Krystal, kau mengagetkanku," meski begitu Jongin tersenyum sumringah begitu gadis itu duduk di kursi sampingnya. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap Krystal yang kini memangku dagu dengan tangannya. Rambut lurus panjangnya tergerak-gerak oleh angin.

"Sedang apa? Belum pulang?"

Jongin menggeleng dan mengangkat _cup bubble tea_-nya yang tinggal sedikit. Mengulas senyum ramah. "Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang," balasnya sambil menatap lekat _bubble tea_-nya, yang mengingatkan ia pada sang pecinta bubble tea nomor satu, Oh Sehun. Ha? Apa? Lupakan. Ia 'kan sedang marah pada orang itu. "Kau sendiri, Krys? Tidak pulang?" tanya Jongin perhatian. Berusaha mengulas senyum terbaik miliknya untuk gadis yang ia taksir.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang menjemput."

"Oh!" Jongin tiba-tiba saja bersemangat. Menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jika jemputanmu belum datang, aku bisa mengantarmu," tawarnya dengan senang hati.

Krystal menggeleng sambil terkekeh, "Tidak usah." Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya mendengar itu saat mengangguk, "Omong-omong, kemana Sehun? Kau tidak bersamanya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jongin refleks merubah ekspresinya menjadi kesal saat nama sakral itu disebut. "Aku tidak kenal dia," sinisnya sambil mendengus, membut Krystal tertawa. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" sidik Jongin sambil meminum _bubble tea_-nya lagi. Jangan bilang kau menyukainya, tambah Jongin dalam hati. Ia sama sekali tak berharap kisah cintanya pupus bahkan sebelum ia menyatakannya hanya karena Krystal menyukai sahabatnya sendiri sehingga persahabatan dirinya dan Sehun hancur karena wanita. Tunggu―kenapa terdengar mirip sekali dengan jalan cerita dalam drama-drama?

Krystal mengangkat bahunya. "Aneh saja melihatmu tanpa dia. Kalian 'kan pasangan paling romantis di sekolah ini―"

"UHUK!" Jongin tersedak, terlalu syok dengan penuturan itu.

Krystal nampak khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-ap―?"

"APA? Apa maksudmu pasangan?" potong Jongin cepat. Beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar mereka terlihat cukup kaget dengan itu. Tapi Jongin sama sekal tidak peduli.

"Tentu saja maksudku kau dan Sehun, Kai. Kalian adalah pasangan kekasih yang paling fenomenal di sekolah ini. Tidak ada murid yang tidak tahu."

Jongin melotot dengan mulut menganga.

"Kudengar kalian sudah bersama sejak sekolah dasar," sebuah sunggingan senyum jahil tercetak di wajah bungsu Jung itu, "Kalian pasti sangat dekat. Itu keren sekali kau tahu. Menjalin hubungan selama i―"

**Sraaaak**

Jongin berdiri cepat, menggeser kursinya hingga menimbulkan suara memekakkan telinga. Nampak panik. "TIDAK, KRYS! TUNGGU!" Krystal terlonjak begitu mendapati ucapan bernada seperti itu secara tiba-tiba. "Kau salah paham! Dengar... aku tidak ada hubungan semacam itu dengan Sehun, oke? Dia sahabatku. Kami memang dekat tapi dia adalah sahabatku. Jadi jangan anggap kami begitu. Aku benar-benar tak ada hubungan romatis dengannya!"

"Whoa... santai, Kai. Ada apa denganmu? Kalaupun kalian berhubungan romantispun aku tidak masalah karena kalian―"

"**TIDAK! DENGAR AKU DULU!" **

Jongin menepis kasar tangan Krystal yang hendak menariknya kembali duduk. Membuat gadis itu termenung menatapnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham. Aku, dan Sehun, tidak ada apa-apa kecuali sahabat."

"..."

"Kau jangan salah paham. Aku belum punya pacar. Karena―"

Jongin mengatur nafasnya dan meneguk ludahnya.

Haruskah ia mengatakan itu sekarang?

"..."

"...Kai?"

"...?"

"Itu karena aku... eum... karena... A-aku menyukaimu, Krys," ujar Jongin sungguh-sungguh. Tatapannya melembut. "Aku menyukaimu sejak kelas satu."

"A-apa?" Mata Krystal melotot tak percaya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ia mimpikan semalam, karena ia bahkan tak tidur, hingga ia dijadikan tempat Jongin bercerita tentang hal-apapun-yang-tak-penting-ini. Ini seperti _dejavu_. Melihat Jongin kembali berada di kamarnya dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Bedanya, jika kemarin ia menjerit kesenangan maka sekarang ia tengah menggalau karena patah hati.

"Dia... Krystal dia..."

.

.

"_Aku sudah dengan Amber, Kai. Sejak kita kelas dua. Kukira kau sudah, tahu. Maaf tapi... aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika kau menyukaiku."_

.

.

"Krystal... dan... Amber... mereka... mereka..."

Sehun meringis dan mengangguk. Tak tega sebenarnya. "Ya, mereka pacaran."

Sehun begitu senang pada awalnya begitu tahu Jongin kembali berkunjung, ia kira Jongin sudah mau memaafkannya dan melupakan kejadian kemarin. Tapi begitu datang, Jongin malah langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal Sehun.

Sehun yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit prihatin dan berjalan mendekat. Duduk di samping ranjang dan menepuk bahunya tanda bersimpati. "Sudah, Kai―"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun tajam. Matanya memerah. "Kau tahu 'kan? Semua ini sudah kau tahu 'kan sejak awal? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU? dan membuatku tampak begitu bodoh!"

Sehun meringis.

**.**

**.**

"_Untuk cokelat yang aku berikan padamu kemarin, itu juga adalah pemberian Sulli―bukan dariku. Maafkan aku tidak mengatakannya sebelum ini. Aku... tidak ingin kau salah paham, Kai."_

**.**

**.**

"Lalu coklat itu? Kau juga tahu bahwa itu dari Sulli dan bukan dari Krystal. Iya 'kan?"

Sehun kembali meringis. Tapi mengangguk kali ini.

Jongin memandang Sehun dengan tatapan terkhianati dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. "...Aku benci padamu," desis Jongin.

"..."

Sehun tertegun dalam diam.

Pun saat sosok Jongin hendak bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkannya―

BRUK!

Sehun menarik sosok itu dan membantingnya ke kasur dan menciumnya dengan paksa. Ciuman kasar yang menuntut. Mengabaikan pemberontakan Jongin yang ia terima, Sehun mencengkram dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan menekannya keras. Membuat Jongin terpaksa membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun menyapa miliknya.

"Kau membuatku gila...," gumam Sehun begitu melepas ciuman itu. "Kau menyalahkanku? Harusnya kau menyalahkan dirimu yang tidak peka, Kai." Sebuah senyum miris tersungging di bibir pucat Sehun, "Kau bahkan tidak menyadari perasaanku padamu 'kan? Padahal semua orang bisa dengan jelas melihatnya! Bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku dengan begitu mudah?!"

Sehun merasa dirinya kehilangan kontrol lagi.

Jongin terpaku.

"...Kau, menyukaiku, Hun?"

Sehun enggan menjawab. Ia sudah menyamankan dirinya di kursi belajar dengan sebuah komik terbuka di depan wajahnya. Terlihat tenang, meski sesungguhnya jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan saat sadar Jongin tengah menatapnya _intens_. Oh sialan, apa yang baru saja aku katakan tadi? Batin Sehun bermonolog.

"Benar? Kau menyukaiku?"

"..."

"Sejak kapan?"

Jongin bangkit dari ranjang itu dan menatap Sehun.

"Sehun..."

Sehun meneguk ludahnya sebelum menjawab tenang dengan nada cueknya. "Jauh lebih lama dari waktu yang kau gunakan untuk menyukai Krystal."

Jongin melotot tak percaya. Astaga. "...Selama itu?" Jongin tertawa, tapi sama sekali tak terdengar seperti tertawa. Ini semua begitu lucu dan tak terduga. "Aku tidak menyangka aku punya sasaeng fans di dekatku selama ini. Jadi semua _skinship_ itu? Itu Cuma akal-akalanmu? Wah, Bodoh sekali aku..."

Sehun menatapnya tajam. Ia hendak bersuara

"...!"

Chu~

Tapi Jongin sudah lebih dulu menyela dengan menempelkan dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

"...kenapa tidak pernah bilang? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa kau diam saja dan lagi-lagi membuatku nampak lebih bodoh dari sebelumnya! Oh-menyebalkan-Sehun!" keluh Jongin dengan senyuman lebar.

_**Duk.**_

Jongin melempar bantal dengan begitu tega ke arah Sehun.

"HEEEEI―"

"Kau tahu? Aku pikir hanya aku yang menyukaimu! Kupikir selama ini aku yang gila sendiri untuk melupakanmu hingga menyukai Krystal!"

Kali ini gilran Sehun yang termangu mendengar pengakuan itu. "...kau...menyukaiku?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat, melupakan yang lain dan meloncat untuk memeluk Sehun, yang masih syok, lebih erat. "Sejak kita SMP, kau bodoh!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun mendorong tubuh itu ke dinding dengan begitu kasar. Ia sedang frustasi dan berlaku lembut akan menjadi pilihan terakhirnya saat ini. Secepat kilat ia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam gulatan lidah panas. Mereka membagi nafas, bertukar saliva dan menggesekkan bagian tubuh mereka dengan harmoni.

―dan kali ini, tanpa ketakutan yang berarti saat melakukannya.

"Kita pacaran 'kan sekarang?"

Sehun sama sekali belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Kau menanyakan hal bodoh itu lagi, akan kupukul kau! Cepat lakukan saja~ Ahngg~"

Sehun menyeringai. Miranda Kerr, sepertinya kau harus kehilangan satu fans setiamu mulai hari ini. Lihatlah pemuda di depannya itu, terlihat begitu kepayahan dengan nafasnya sendiri. Tampilan begitu berantakan, tentu saja yang mana menjadi ulahnya beberapa menit berlalu setelah mereka jadian. "Dengan senang hati nyonya OH."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan lagi, mari kita tinggalkan saja mereka.

* * *

F I N ~

* * *

(Adakah yang berbaik mau menuliskan surat izin sekolah mereka besok?) ^^


End file.
